Cursed: A Hogwarts Tale, Year 1
by YandereOtakuSatori
Summary: Scarlett Celine Bylanner, a young smart girl with a dark secret that she keeps hidden, right above her nose and below everyone else. Watch her in her first year at Hogwarts as she befriends the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy, watch her curse slowly unfold as time passes by. What will happen when her curse is revealed during the series? Will she be accepted or not? DracoXOC Fluff.


**Dear Readers,**

**This is a brand new story that I have been working on and I only planned on posting it when I was finished., there will be a whole new story for each year, so I'm posting it now to see if it's really worth all of this writing. I really hope that you enjoy this for I worked rather hard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A young girl sat on the Hogwarts Express alone, reading her book silently. She had shoulder-length, curly black hair, her bangs covering her left eye. Her uncovered eye however, was a stunning shade of emerald.

She was rather pretty for her age, being about eleven years old, with a pale, fair skin, not a blemish in sight. Her lone, emerald eye drifted up from the pages within her book, to outside the window she sat next to, watching the scenery fly by.

Of course all good things, this being silence for her, must eventually come to an end. The door to her compartment slid open and in stepped a young blonde male, about her age, with, what she could only describe as two mini giants. She stared at the three silently before closing her book, getting the feeling that she would not finish it.

The blonde boy sat in the seat across from her own, the mini giants taking their places, one on each side of the boy, and sat down. "Hello there, I'm Draco Malfoy." The girl's eye twitched a bit, he sounded so stuck up and the air around him just screamed judgemental pureblood. "These two are Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed to the mini giants at his sides.

He smirked at her a bit, making her wince inwardly. "May I ask, who you are?" The girl released a soft sigh. "Scarlett Celine Bylanner." She told him softly, looking away from him. "Bylanner hm? Sounds important, I assume you are a pure-blood witch?" He replied, raising a brow at her. Scarlett blinked and looked up. "I am a pure-blood witch but one's name can be glorious, even without pure-blood status. Rare, yes, but still true."

Draco stared at Scarlett, who simply stared back with that lone, glowing emerald eye of hers. "Are you defending mudbloods and half-blood trash?" He asked sharply, making her lone emerald eye narrow. "How am I in anyways defending them?" She hissed, "I was simply stating facts. For all you know, your assumption of my blood status because of my name could have been wrong. My name isn't what makes me who I am, it is simply an identity to give to others."

Scarlett glared at him, obviously upset. She hated his choice of words he used, but she wasn't trying to provoke him with his mini giants around. Draco stiffened a bit, before nodding. "Right. A Pure-blood-" He looked her up and down a bit, "-as pretty as yourself shouldn't mess with their kind."

Biting her lip to control herself, Scarlett looked out the window. Her parents have warned her that she would meet purebloods like this, but she honestly didn't think that they would be this bad. With a sigh, she rested her head against the window and closed her eye.

"Tired?" Draco asked, her eye opening at the question. "I am." She replied softly, closing her eye once more. Draco stared at her silently. "You have a pretty face, why hide the rest of it with your hair?" He asked. This made Scarlett sigh and look over at him, sitting up. She slowly lifted her hand to move her bangs away from her left eye, revealing an eye-patch. "Because I rather not have people see this." She told him.

Draco fell silent while she moved her hand, her bangs covering the patch again. "May I ask what happen, why are you wearing an eyepatch?" He asked after a few minutes, ignoring the snores that came from the two mini giants, also known as Crabbe and Goyle, who had fallen asleep after only a few minutes in the compartment. "No, it's something I rather not talk about." She muttered. It was obvious that Draco had hit a touchy subject about her left eye.

He sat there, with a rather uncomfortable look on his face before opening his mouth again. "What house do you hope to be in Scarlett?" He asked. This question made her blink before she looked over at him, smiling a bit. "Slytherin." She said simply. This simple little statement made Draco grin. "I hope I get into Slytherin two. My parents were in Slytherin, it's only right to be in Slytherin if you're a pureblood."

Scarlet sighed, her eye rolling a bit. "My parents were both in Slytherin, but I'm not going just because my name is Bylanner. I want to go to make my own shadow, my own name in that house. I'm not living in my parents shadows, neither should you. But that's your choice Draco." She told him. He stared at her with a slightly gaping mouth before nodding.

She looked out the window silently. "I think we are getting close to Hogwarts. I should get dressed in my robes soon." She sighed and yawned. "I didn't even get any sleep." She muttered to herself, staring outside, Draco speaking up about Harry Potter going to be at the school.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Shouted, what Scarlett deemed as a half-giant. The mini giants at Draco's sides were nothing compared to this guy. She stared at him in slight awe at his massive form and nappy black beard. "Amazing. Already something extraordinary and I just stepped off the train." She muttered, watching the giant speak to a young boy, a first year like herself, with messy black hair, round glasses, and emerald eyes like her own single eye. "-Anymore firs' years?" The half-giant called out.

"Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" He roared. With some difficulties, most of her fellow first years, stumbling and slipping, she followed the giant man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was rather dark as well, she couldn't tell if it was actually that dark or if there were trees around them. Nobody really spoke, it was getting a bit uncomfortable for her. A boy, whom she learned was named Neville, he constantly lost his toad apparently, sniffed maybe once or twice along the way.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." The half-giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Right after his words a loud "Oooooh" sounded throughout the first years, Scarlett was awestruck.

The narrow path had suddenly opened up onto the edge of a great black lake, it made Scarlett wonder if there were mythical creatures in the lake and if they are depicted properly in books she had read. Perched atop a high mountain, however, on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "Oh my lord..." Scarlett muttered staring with a single wide eye.

"No more'n four to a boat!" She heard the large man call. She looked over and saw him pointing towards a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. This made her blink, they didn't appear to be stable but she went towards one anyways, Draco and the mini giants close behind, securing themselves in the small boat, making sure the two mini giants sat together.

"Everyone in?" Shouted the large man again, who had his own personal boat. Scarlett said nothing when he shouted, "Right then. FORWARD!" She did jump however when the fleet of little boats moved off at once, gliding across the lake, which seemed as smooth as glass. Everyone had gotten silent again, Scarlet beginning to get uncomfortable when it did. She simply stared at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" She jumped when she heard the shout, ducking down, barely missing the curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They continued down a dark tunnel, Scarlett thought they may be under the castle now, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" She heard Hagrid ask, while she looked around. She heard Neville's blissful cry before they clambered up a passageway in the rock, after the lamp the half-giant held, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass, right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door, that is if it was the front door of a castle for kings and queens. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" She heard the large man ask before he raised his large fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

With the knocking, the door had swung open at once, a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes, stood, she was small in comparison to the massive door. She had a very stern expression. 'Remind me not to get on her bad side, she might be a good teacher other than that.' Scarlett thought, watching the witch she had a feeling she may call professor.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The giant told the the witch. The witch, now revealed as "Professor McGonagall nodded and spoke. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The half-giant, now revealed as Hagrid, left after nodding.

Scarlett watched as Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide open and when it was open, her eyes widen. It was huge, the entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, that Scarlett could say looked the same as the ones in Gringotts, the ceiling too high to make out, and the magnificent marble stairs that lead to the upper floors, faced them.

The group of first years, and herself, followed after the strict looking professor across the flagged stone floorway. The doorway to the right was emitting soft drones of hundreds of voices, the rest of the school already there, waiting for them, but they didn't go in. Instead they were shown into a small, empty chamber off the hall, where they crowded in, standing close together, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Started to voice of the strict witch. 'Goodness, she sounds strict.' Scarlett though, paying attention to her professor's words. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Professor McGonagall paused, needing a bit of air before continuing. "The four houses are called. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Scarlett gaped at her when she paused and took another breath. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on Neville and on a red-headed boy, maybe a Weasley. While next to the red-head, the boy Scarlett saw Hagrid talking to earlier was trying to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall told them before giving out an order. "Please wait quietly." With that she left, the order lingering in the air. Scarlett watched the red-head and emerald eyed boy converse, they both appeared to be nervous, but the emerald eyed boy appeared to be more nervous than the rest of the first years around her.

She then shivered and jumped when she heard people scream, before gasping when she looked around. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another, not even sparing a glance at the group of first years. After maybe a moment, the ghosts had noticed the first years before Professor McGonagall's sharp voice rang through. "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start" The ghosts left with those words, as quickly as they came.

With a glance over at the group, McGonagall spoke again. "Now, form a line and follow me." With that the first years followed her out the chamber and back across the hall, through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Scarlett was once again thrown into awe again, never thinking that the Great Hall would be so, beautiful. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The teachers looked over the new students silently, with critical eyes.

Hundreds of faces, all of that being students, stared at them. Scarlett was sure a few of her fellow first years were pale. She avoided the eyes of her peers, focusing on the ghosts that shone a misty silver. When she looked up, she had to stop herself from gasping when she saw a black velvety ceiling dotted with stars. She looked to her right, at a bushy haired girl who whispered. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._"

She looked at the ceiling again in awe, finding it a bit hard to believe it was a ceiling, she though it opened to reveal the night sky but then again, she should have expected the amazing magical things, it was Hogwarts after all. She then looked around again at her peers, who gazed at her and all the rest of the first years, looking over when she saw Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of her age group. On top, she then placed a pointed wizard's hat, it was patched up, frayed, and extremely dirty.

She looked at her peers again, they were all staring at the hat, everything going silent before she blinked when the top of the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and before Scarlett knew it, the hat was singing!

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A hat smarter than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands (Though I have none)_

_For I am a Thinking Cap!"_

Soon after the whole hall burst into applause, while it bowed to each table. Scarlett started at the hat, blinking. 'It...reads thoughts? Oh dear...I'm in trouble...' She thought silently, her hand absently moving up and touching her patch under her bangs before dropping when Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted." She cleared her throat. "Abbott, Hannah."

With that the Sorting began. She watched the bushy haired girl, who she knew now as Hermione Granger, walk up to the Gryffindor table. Neville became a Gryffindor as well. So did the redhead, who she was correct about being a Weasley, but she didn't mind that, a name isn't what makes a person in her mind. She watched Draco, when his name was called, well she couldn't say walk, the way he moved made her snort. As soon as the hat touched his head, he was off to Slytherin to join his mini giants. Then came her name. "Bylanner, Scarlett Celine!"

She gulped and moved over quickly, sitting down on the stool looking around before she closed her eye, the hat placed upon her head. "A special one you are, you have a curse." She bit her lip a bit. 'I don't want to talk about it.' The hat chuckled. "I've sorted your father and mother, your father had the curse, but I'll never tell a soul, your secret is safe with me until you are ready to reveal it."

Scarlett let out a sigh of relief, before opening her eye, looking determined. "I know where to put you. You could have been a Gryffindor, but I have a feeling it's your destiny to change the ways of this house better be-" Time slowed down for Scarlett, she could see everyone watching her, wondering what she would go to. She took in a breath and smiled kindly at everyone, her lone emerald eye filled with so much emotion that what the hat would say next would shock her peers and make them wonder, why she was placed where she was placed?

"-SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**So this took me a bit of time to write. Two days because I had to think a lot. Also I have school so it's hard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R.**

**~YandereOtakuSatori**


End file.
